


Loving Is Always True

by rakishrowan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Multi, Omg this is so cheesy, Theyre all queer, two stupid boys in love, uma loves Harry and gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakishrowan/pseuds/rakishrowan
Summary: Jay and Carlos are roaming Auradon Prep's hallways when they finally realize their feelings for each other. Uma, Harry, and Gil face the same in Ursula's Fish and Chips.





	Loving Is Always True

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!! This is my first fanfiction! I'm wanting to make this into a series and a chapter fic so let me know if you like it and to continue it please!

"OW STOP" Gil screamed when Uma slapped his dumbass in the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOVE MY HOOK UP YOUR ASS" Harry Hook threatened.

Uma and Harry continued bullyin and abusin Gil, he was crying and sad because he liked Uma and Harry but Uma and Harry was being mean to him because he called Uma shrimpy by accident and she did not like that.

"SHUT YOUR NASTY ASS UP YOU DUMB GOOD FOR NOTHING LOSER ASS BITCH" Harry yelled when he pushed Gil to the ground and stomped on his face. Gil was still crying like a baby.

Uma watched and smirking because she was glad that Gil was getting his ass beat. Don't call her Shrimpy.

Meanwhile with Jay and Carlos...

Jay and Carlos fought and Jay began to slap Carlos in the face.

"OW!" Carlos screamed.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A PUSSY BITCH YOU UGLY FUCKING FREAK!" Jay pushed Carlos to the ground and began to punch him a lot and make Carlos bleed.

Carlos was screaming for help but no one cared because everyone knowed Carlos deserved because Carlos was Carlos and no one liked Carlos. He was a stupid nasty runt freak and was bullied every day and he deserved it because he's him.

Ben, Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, Chad, and Doug all saw Jay beating Carlos's ass and began to help Jay whoop Carlos's sorry ass.

"FUCK YOU!" Mal screamed.

"YOU ARE HORRID!" Ben screamed.

"GO BACK TO THE ISLE OF THE LOST YOU UGLY BITCH!" Evie screamed.

"I PRETENDED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU BECAUSE I FELT BAD FOR YOU. YOU ARE SO NASTY LOOKING AND I HOPE YOU GET YOUR ASS BEAT BY YOUR MOM AND SENT BACK TO THE ISLE." Jane screamed.

They continued to beat Carlos's ass and Carlos was crying but everyone laughed because they knew he deserved it just for being him. The other kids in Auradon Prep gathered around the sight to record with their phones and put it on the internet.

They were all cheering on Jay and the others who were beating the shit out of the runt de Vil. 

"Leave me alone!" Carlos said.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" said one of the people recording with their phones when Carlos's stupid ass thought he was allowed to speak.

After Jay and them got done beating Carlos's ass, everyone left but Ben huddled around Carlos with the rest of them.

"That's it, after beating your ugly ass, you're going back to the Isle of the Lost. Pack your bags, bitch." Ben said. He spit on Carlos and the spit landed in Carlos's mouth and Ben and Chad high fived before Chad and the others spit on Carlos. Doug then sticked his finger down his threw up on Carlos and the vomit went everywhere on Carlos and it was nasty, just like Carlos.

*END OF CHAPTER 1*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 might be up next Saturday, I need time. Toodles!


End file.
